Long was the Shadow She Cast
by KeruKeru
Summary: The sister meant to protect her, is the one who drove her into the arms of darkness. Celestia blames herself for everything that turned her sister into Nightmare Moon. Based on Ponyphonic's "Lullaby for a Princess".


**Long was the Shadow She Cast**

**KeruKeru: So… I have other fics I should be writing for, but I'm hoping this one-shot will help, even if my Digimon fans aren't really Pony fans. This story is heavily influenced by the animatic WarpOut created on YouTube for Ponyphonic's song "Lullaby for a Princess". It will also contain lines from that song along with lines from "Luna's Reply" by MsIkarishipper. The title is also from a line in Lullaby. If you haven't heard either of these songs, I would suggest listening to Lullaby first and then Reply, for obvious reasons. Both brought me to tears just for the emotion in their words. Anyway, if I go much longer, I'll start rambling and probably tear up again so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No dialogue from the songs belongs to me and neither do the characters of Celestia and Luna as they both belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

Rays of the setting sun gleamed in purple, pink and blue hues across the sky. The orange evening sun glow penetrated Canterlot Castle's main hall; in which, arranged along the walls, were the famous stained-glass windows. These pieces of art displayed those triumphs of the two pony princesses, both Celestia and Luna; more emphasis on the former. Even in their war against the Draconequus Discord, master of chaos, the pony of the sun is shown as the hero, slaying Discord in the glass' story, only a cursory placement of glass mentioning Luna to have been there at all.

Equestria's moon princess, however, couldn't be concerned with those other portraits of her sister's apparent heroism. Her attention was occupied with that of the newest window to have been constructed in the hall. Larger than the others, its rainbow of light encompassed nearly the entire hall. Upon the glass were images of Celestia addressing Equestria, using her magic to assist those in need and, holding the largest amount of space in the portrait, the sun mare's wings were unfurled, her body shown in the as it rose with her. It would, at least, if the portrait weren't still.

If one had been close enough, or even in the room at all, they'd be able to hear a painful grinding echo from Princess Luna's maw. Her composure remained, otherwise. It was unladylike to allow one's colors to show, after all.

A blaring of trumpets interrupted her thoughts, soon followed by a "Dinner is served!" from the head chef of Canterlot's royal castle. Luna's mane caught in the wind as she raced for dinner with her sister, her hooves meeting the stone floor with echoing _CLIP-CLOP_s.

Celestia's ethereal mane sparkled as beautifully as the sunset outside when the princess of the night arrived, a bit haggard from lack of regular exertion. "Luna! Sister, you shouldn't run, it's quite unbecoming of a princess." Of course, she meant it not to hurt her sister, just to instruct.

That grinding sounded once more, though on a quieter scale, drowned out by the clattering of platters and plates that placed themselves before the two princesses. Each sat at one end of the great dining table, served some of the most delectable delicacies in all of Equestria, but only one could stomach such edibles at the moment. Luna just idly poked her food with a silver fork.

"Madame Celestia!" Came the royal mail carrier's announcement of his arrival. Tugged behind him was the carriage which contained all letters meant for the princesses. "You've a great many of admirers once more!" Letters in the pile glowed as Celestia's magic sorted among them, floating in front of her eyes.

She was almost afraid to ask, but the dark pony cleared her throat. "Have I received anything?" She remained as regal as possible, though the outcome was always the same when her question was asked.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but only Madame Celestia was sent letters today." The grey unicorn seemed honestly regretful he couldn't make both princesses happy. "I could always go back to the currier's office to be sure." Everyone knew, though, there'd be nothing.

"No need to do so, I'm sure I'll get letters from my admirers one day." Luna knew she was lying to herself by this point, to every pony that heard her. "You may go."

He bowed for his matrons and exited with the empty carriage creaking behind him. "Oh my, Luna, you must listen to what my subj- _our_ subjects have to say!" The sun princess often made such errors when speaking to her sister, playing it off as if nothing had transpired. "'Surely, there is no pony so lovely and so well beloved as thee, my princess.'" She allowed herself a soft giggle before the next letter floated into her vision. "'So great is your glory and so brilliant your glory, princess!'" Another giggle was allowed. "I sure hope these ponies don't spend all of their days praising me." An absent-minded comment that was meant to carry no real malice.

The screech of a chair being yanked from its place at the table made the floating parchment drop and caught Celestia's attention. "Luna?" It was her sister who'd shoved away from the table, head down and mane covering her eyes. The moon princess left the dining room with no other words. "Is something the mat-!" Her words were cut off with a door's slam. Celestia's thoughts were only partially on her sister as the sun outside was only barely visible over the horizon, a beautiful twilight as always. It was almost time.

Golden hooves sounded slowly with Celestia's exit from the room, following her sister. She wouldn't notice the tiny droplets of water that unknowingly lead her to the room her sister resided within. The hall, thinner that which held the stained-glass, had windows on either side and as the sun dipped ever lower, the white alicorn's steps picked up to no more than a bit of a jaunt.

Even through her sister's door, Celestia could hear pained, muffled sobs. "Luna? Are you alright? It's almost time for the moon to rise." The sobbing stopped, but no other response came. Being the older sister, golden magic pushed the door in gently. The princess didn't enter, however. The sight before her: her sister's form curled on her bed, face covered by her hooves. "Luna?"

"Raise the moon yourself! It's what all of _your_ subjects wish for as it is!" The moon pony's head shot up from her hooves, eyes bloodshot and fur stained with the remnants of tears, not to mention those droplets that still dripped from her eyes. "I'm tired of controlling the moon for a world of ponies whom couldn't care less!" Her voice cracked due to her recent sobbing. Deep blue glitter engulfed her black tiara and flung it directly at her sister without warning.

Unable to think as quickly as one would wish to, Celestia merely stepped aside for the tiara to fly at the wall behind her, cracking the black metal it was made from. "Luna! That was quite uncalled for! How dare you shirk your duties! _You_ are the princess of our moon. _You_ are the one of us meant to raise it." A golden hoof stomped against the stone floor. "_You_ must allow Equestria to sleep, my sister." She stepped forward, into the room, though ventured no further.

Deadly eyes met the day-bringer's movements, most likely what halted her. "So now you call them_ ours_?! When has anything ever been ours?! It's always been 'Celestia this' and 'Celestia that'!" The lunar princess brought herself up, standing from the bed. Hate blazed in her eyes. "Look at the ridiculous window that now shines in our main hall! Sorry, _your_ main hall." Celestia could finally hear the grinding of those teeth.

"Is this because you have no admirers?" That is certainly something she shouldn't bring up. "If all you wish are for a few letters, I could change the name on mine and give them to you" She thought this was helping? "Now, if this matter is resolved, you have your du-"

"Shut up!" Luna's growl was almost that of a feral mantihord. "How dare you… You have the gall to suggest all of this is because of some childish letters." Tears of anger now drenched her face, she was prepared to attack her sister. "You are the only one of us loved by anyone! Especially yourself!"

The white alicorn backed away from her seething sister, fearful of possible damage. "What is that meant to imply?" When in doubt, play the idiot. "Of course I love you, sister. You're my fellow princess." A soft smile graced her lips, attempts to calm her sister failing.

The dark princess scoffed. "That's rich… You make me feel as if I'm just here to take up space. Take the mural of us fighting Discord! You did not defeat him on your own! And yet, I hardly have three pieces of glass to my form!" Luna made approach on her sister, pain and anger boiled in her veins. It was finally time to stop being lady-like.

"Surely, you jest, dear sister. I had no control over the royal muralist's masterpieces for I know nothing of art and neither do I claim to." Celestia had finally backed herself out of the room, magic focused on that tiara lying behind her to lift it from its resting place to float back atop Luna's not-yet ethereal mane. "Now please, the sun is gone and the moon needs to rise for the night." She was trying to make light of the situation without success. An audible gulp came from her throat when her eyes came to meet those that blazed before.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Luna's magic slammed the door in her sister's face. "You wish me to raise the moon, sister? I shall…" The deep-blue alicorn jammed her eyes shut, forcing as much magic from her horn as possible, something darker was coming. "I'll raise it… forever!"

The shattering of glass brought Celestia from her stupor as she ran to a nearby window and watched. Her sister's form against the moon soared into the sky. At least, it seemed to be her sister. When the moon successfully lit the night sky and stars opened like eyes of the black sky, the solar princess saw and then felt an out-pouring magical blast from her sister's form. The moon turned dark, as if the Earth had eclipsed it in mere seconds.

"LET NIGHT REIN!" The booming voice echoed throughout all of Equestria, waking ponies everywhere. "YOU SHALL ALL KNOW WHAT IT IS TO LIVE IN THE WORLD OF NIGHT!" That voice was her sister… and yet it wasn't. No time could be wasted with Celestia's call to action and another window was broken with her exit.

"Luna, stop!" Cried the white mare, wings carrying her faster than any pony had gone before. "You mustn't do this! This isn-!"

"Luna~? Well, I don't know of whom you speak, my sister. For I am not this 'Luna' any longer." Her form was shrouded in shadow due to being directly in front of the moon. The blackened mare flew forward, giving her sister better view. Her once-navy hair and feathers were now pitch-black. The tiara that had adorned her head had morphed into an almost-sky-blue metallic battle helmet with hoof guards and a chest plate to match. Her legs and wings appeared much longer than they had been. As well, Luna's mane now flowed in its night sky ethereal form, hundreds of stars shimmering within. "I am… Nightmare Moon! And you, my dear sister, have had your duties renounced!" A blast of navy-blue fired at Celestia, brain only working quick enough to flap her wings higher into the sky, avoiding the blast only barely.

"Luna, please! You don't have to do this!" Another blast grazed Celestia's coat, singeing hair and skin as it zoomed past. The sun alicorn yelped in pain. She wasn't trained in battle, but neither was Luna. How could the moon princess know how to fight?

Nightmare Moon fired herself forward, hooves poised at her sister. Speed increasing, the black alicorn zoomed directly into the sun princess' chest, knocking the wind from her lungs and ramming her down into the earth. Celestia's body skidded along the ground, dirt collecting about her and staining her white hair. It was more difficult to breathe due to such a powerful attack. "You see, sister? It is now I who Equestria will adore. All I must do is be rid of you!" The night demon charged her horn for its final blast and shot the energy toward that mound of soil. "Good bye… Princess Celestia!" The demon cackled maniacally, such an evil sound assaulting every ear in all of Equestria when that orb of power made contact and erupted into a tall mushroom cloud of dust and debris. "And thus ends the reign of Celestia and begins Nightmare Moon's eternal rule! Night shall forever encompass the Earth!" A blast of gold shot past Moon's head, singeing just the tips of the hairs on her cheek.

"If you truly wish to finish me, Luna…" Nightmare Moons turned to face the voice to find the mushroom cloud clearing and a radiantly glowing Celestia facing her. Tears stained her sister's face, both of fury and grief. "You'll have to do better than that." Yet another golden orb shot at she who used to be the pony of the night, easily dodged this time.

"My, my, Tia~ Quite the change from your previous demeanor~! This should be fun~!" Moon shot forward as she had before, menacing speed to rival that of a shooting star. "Taste your end!" But before the ebony pony could meet her sister's chest once more, Celestia soared higher and shot a beam of gold. Having not expected such from her sister, Moon was hit and surged for the ground. A crater sat where her body met Earth. Only seconds past before that familiar black creature flew from her hole, her witch-like cackle erupting throughout the land. "I'm quite impressed, but next time won't be so easy~!" She surged at her sister only to find the gleaming mare to follow suit this time and soar for the blackened mare.

Streaks of navy and gold sailed at one another until both alicorns were within inches of each other and Nightmare Moon shot upward only a few feet to kick her sister with her back hooves. Blood fell with its own, lip split from the impact. As the black alicorn tumbled, her horn discharged a much larger navy orb to follow its target and finish her upon reaching the ground. Celestia was shrewder than before and she brought her wings in, becoming like a torpedo as she plummeted to the Earth only to curve her body and unfurl her great wings at the last second, her gathered speed aiding her in rocketing forward at light speed to dodge the kill shot, which penetrated the grass and left another crater, smoking, in its wake.

Red stained the sun princess' lips as she climbed at break-neck speeds to reach her sister's level once more… at least, she thought this was where Moon hovered. "Luna?!" Celestia cried, searching frantically for the black devil. "Luna please! We can talk about this! I don't want to fight you any longer!" She screamed into the darkness. Fear pulsed in her blood, heartbeat drumming in her ears as not even the flap of wings could be heard in the dead silence. A sudden, scorching burn met her sensitive underbelly, forcing tears and a wounded shriek from the stricken pony. Wings staggered in keeping her aloft before finally gaining a footing once more. "Don't yo-you find this cow-owardly?! Hiding s-s-simply so you hav-ve an easy target?! Come out and fa-ce me!"

"My dear sister, you are ever so blind~" Of course, Nightmare Moon did not mean just in this instant. "I have been in front of you the entire time~!" That shadow-like form suddenly unveiled her hiding place with a clash of horn versus horn. The nightmare horn forced itself against its older, white sister. Navy blue glowed about the horn as they tussled. Gold joined in, as well, Celestia regaining her strength as they struggled. "You are weak. Your inability to detect that which is in front of you is your greatest fault, dearest Tia~"

The sun princess resisted the urge to concede and fought on, her horn's glow was weak but still she parried. "I'm sorry, Luna! I should have helped! I shouldn't have made you feel so unloved! I love you!" Her cries were of no use.

"You think _now_ you can save your hide with such lies?! You were my sister! You should have protected me, loved me! And not just because your life depends on it!" Water now collected in those previously-soulless eyes. The mares grunted, each fighting for dominance and Nightmare Moon coming out on top. "My path has been decided because you were never a sister. Now. Face. Your. Punishment!" Each word pushed Celestia back in their grapple before the black demon found her opening. Silver-plated hooves met that blood-drenched snout only to be replaced with another buck from her back legs. The initial blow knocked the sun princess out if only for a few seconds, but that few seconds was all that was needed as she could no longer fly. She was sent barreling into a nearby castle wall, crashing through it with enough force to unsettle the foundation. "I trusted you with my life and look what you've made me!" Whether Celestia was actually listening meant little as Nightmare Moon choked back sobs to propel herself at her sister. "All I wanted was a friend! But now I realize my only friend is the night!" She was soaring at dangerous speeds, hooves out-stretched to deal the final blow.

Celestia's vision blurred when she finally awoke to the pained, rage-filled screams. Bruises coated her battered body, the burn to her underbelly throbbing in agony. Cuts decorated her face and wings, more blood turning her red. She wouldn't be able to reason with her sister, no matter how hard she tried. She had to end it before Equestria was destroyed. The decision was one only a princess could make: her sister or her subjects. No matter how she cared for her sister, the other ponies of Equestria wouldn't be able to survive without the sun. "Luna… I am to blame for what has happened! I accept your punishing of me! But if you believe I'll allow the punishment of Equestria, you don't know me at all!" The white angel rose on shaking knees, nearly collapsing the longer she stood. Her rear bumped against some kind of table and a sudden clatter distracted her. Directing her magic in the direction of the noise, Celestia found the twin crowns that dazzled with the Elements of Harmony. They were meant to be used by both princesses in times of great danger. Salty water mixed with blood as she realized what had to be done. Both crowns were lifted atop her ethereal mane and acquired a golden glow along with the white princess' horn. "Luna, I would have loved you enough! But if you can't see that… Then…" She squeezed off tears with the shutting of her eyes and screamed for all of the world to hear. "I BANISH THEE!"

* * *

Upon approach, Nightmare Moon saw a single glittering tear drop from her sister's cheek and it suddenly engulfed her in light. "SISTER!" She cried, Luna's voice taking over one last time before the light disappeared and Celestia collapsed.

A thousand years passed since the Battle of Canterlot Castle. The battlefield was preserved except for the gaping hole that had been left in the castle wall. Princess Celestia, once self-centered and only loving those that loved her no longer accepted letters from her adoring fans and was forced to raise both the moon and sun. Instead, each year on the anniversary of her sister's banishment, she'd write a long, detailed letter to the moon mare, listing the great many things she'd missed that year. She'd had every stained-glass window remade to show what truly happened. Luna finally had a place in defeating Discord, both sisters flying about him and firing their magic in the new window. The princess even made her mural one of both herself and Luna; they both addressed Equestria, assisted ponies in need and the sun that once adorned her window was now split in half. One half held the sun and had Celestia's form flying clockwise while the other was of the moon, Luna's flight path the same as her sisters.

In those thousand years, Princess Celestia, soul ruler of Equestria, had taken on students in magic. Her hopes had been high that just one would be able to fill the void her sister had left when she'd been banished. However, when such thoughts crossed the solar equine's mind, tears always fell and she needed to be excused. Most students were too busy in their studies to realize what was truly wrong. All knew the tale, however. A fight between sisters that had nearly leveled Canterlot. Obviously, it had been over-exaggerated through the years, but main details remained the same until it died out as all stories do.

Currently, the princess had taken on a student named Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn from Canterlot. Her brother was even an up-and-coming troop in the Royal Guard that protected Celestia. As with any other student, Twilight's focus came with studying, so much in fact that her only friends were a baby dragon she'd had to hatch as her final exam in school and her brother, Shining Armor.

Twilight was to leave the next morning for her assignment. She'd be head of the planning committee for a party to be held in Ponyville, a rather po-dunk little town that was able to be seen from Canterlot. Certainly not her usual locale, but it was an assignment and Twilight always passed!

The purple unicorn was busy in her room at Canterlot Castle, having just arrived from closing out the library as she often did. Book after book flew into suitcases, one book in particular floating in front of her face as she packed. "Uh, Twilight, shouldn't you _watch_ what you're packing?" Spike's voice made her jump, the dragon sitting on her bed. Books dropped to the floor including the one she'd been reading with a great clatter.

"Oh… I'm sorry Spike… I've just been so engrossed in the tale of the 'Mare in the Moon'. It's really interesting. Supposedly, come great evil is sealed away in the moon and tomorrow's the day it's going to arrive and wreak havoc on Equestria! At least, that's how the book puts it." The books returned to their floating dance, this time without Twilight distracting herself.

Spike kicked his short legs over the edge of the bed and just hummed to himself as his friend and owner packed away her valuables when he perked up. If he'd had ears, they'd be pointing to the heavens! "Do you hear that?"

The unicorn stopped what she was doing, each book floating down softly so she could hear. "It sounds like someone's singing…?"

"_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine~_" The words were so heart-wrenching as they drifted into Twilight's ears. "It's coming from outside!" She dashed for the door, magic opening it without a hitch and they both followed that heartbroken voice. It was coming from the immortalized battlefield, its own… "Princess Cele-mmmmiahhh!" Spike's claws muffled the surprised shout, the white princess hadn't seemed to noticed. "What's she doing outside?! And singing, no less!" All was hushed whispers now. Her dragon assistant held up one claw to signal her to be quiet.

Celestia stared at the moon, said orb now holding the imprint of a unicorn's head and mane. "_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine~ And rest now in moonlight's embrace~_" Her voice carried such pain, which was odd since the princess never let on about such. "_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth~ Through cloud, and through sky, and through space~_" Unbeknownst to her spectators, tears crawled down her face as they had each time she sung her sister to sleep. Her scarred belly, long since healed, still throbbed on these occasions; not painfully so, just enough to recognize it. Her bruises only existed for weeks after receiving them. The cut to her lip had repaired as well as the other bloody slits that had been left from her battle. Each spot, however, seemed to beat in her mind with her heartbeat. Every cut, bruise and burn was in harmony as she sung. "_Carry the peace and the coolness of night~ And carry my sorrow in kind~ Luna, you're loved so much more than you know~ Forgive me for being so blind~_" The princess' head fell in a long bow. "Tomorrow, dear sister… only one last day." She hadn't risen her head when speaking so as to let tears drop directly from her face to the ground, unable to soil her coat and give away what she was really hiding.

Unexpectedly, to Celestia and her audience, a distant voice had a reply. "_Lullay, dear, Tia, good night sister mine~ Rest now in starlight's embrace~ May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams~ And ease you your passage of days~_" It was Luna's voice, unmistakable. The sun princess choked on sobs as her long-lost sister's voice rang out to her. "_May my apologies find you this night~ And may my sorrow in kind~ Tia, you loved me much more than I knew~ May troubles be far from your mind~ And forgive me for being so blind~_" Celestia broke down at such a beautiful sound. Her first time in one thousand years of hearing that melodic voice. The white princess knelt, no longer able to hold back her weeping. "_I'll see you tomorrow, Tia…_" This part was not sung, simply Luna's voice. "_As will I~_"

That devil's voice shot a shiver up the princess' spine. "My student Twilight Sparkle will defeat you, Nightmare Moon! She will bring back the sister you… and I… corrupted!"

* * *

**KeruKeru: I'm really sorry if I didn't capture emotion as well as I'd hope to. I'm still really proud of this, regardless. I hope you all liked it, please review!**


End file.
